


Pokemon

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [305]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they have pokemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> [Phil’s Pokemon](http://feriowind.tumblr.com/post/28549787365/phil-getting-some-new-captain-america-cards-that) || [Clint’s Pokemon](http://feriowind.tumblr.com/post/27463842949/clints-team-i-cant-say-im-all-that-familiar#notes) || also, I’m tagging [feriowind](http://feriowind.tumblr.com/) because this is their work and I do not claim anything. Credit for the art and the backstories goes to feriowind.

The first time Clint met Phil, Growlithe and Pidgeot almost ripped each other’s throats out. It probably had something to do with the fact that Phil was technically “hunting” Clint and the Pidgeot’s first instinct was to protect Clint, while Growlithe’s was to take down the archer.

Phil called Growlithe back and walked up to Pidgeot with a purposeful strut. When Pidgeot stepped forward, so did Growlithe. Phil held his hand out to tell Growlithe to stay still. Phil knew he’d trained Growlithe well enough that he’d follow orders without them being said out loud.

“I just wish to talk to your trainer.” Phil said with his most non threatening smile. “No battle, I promise.”

Phil heard a snort from behind Pidgeot so he craned his neck to see behind the pokemon. ‘Hawkeye’ was leaning against a giant boulder, one hand against the boulder, another holding his bow. He didn’t seem to be bleeding, but his stance was wrong. 

Before Phil could check the archer’s legs, Pidgeot stepped in front of him. Phil sighed. “I have first aid knowledge. I can help your trainer.” 

“No thanks. I can help myself. I can just walk this off.” The moment he tried to put on his left leg, Hawkeye fell to the ground. Pidgeot squawked, and moved next to its trainer, crouching down and putting a wing over him protectively. 

“I’m telling you. I can help.” 

“I don’t need your help.” Hawkeye growled. 

Just as Hawkeye burrowed further into Pidgeot’s wing, Phil noticed the swelling on his left foot. Phil was willing to bet his mint condition Captain America trading cards that that thing hurts like a bitch even without moving it.

Phil turned to Pidgeot this time. “Please, let me help him. You know he needs it.” 

“Fuck you.” Hawkeye hissed at him like a cat. “I ain’t going anywhere with you and Pidgeot sure as hell won’t be listening to you.”

Pidgeot took one look at the wounded man underneath its wing before folding its wing back, giving Phil space. 

“Hey, wha-”

“It seems that your Pidgeot’s loyalty is far deeper than you imagined. It can sense that I’m no threat and that I  _can_ help you.” Hawkeye was about to retort with something that was probably witty, but Phil didn’t give him the chance. “I’m going to bring you into SHIELD medical. While you’re being treated, you can listen to me and the terms we’re ready to offer you or not, it’s your choice. If you still choose to leave after your leg is healed, you can leave without any of us following you or bothering you ever again. You have my word.” 

“And what? SHIELD is going to just honor your word? They probably don’t even know your first name.” Hawkeye retorted.

Phil shrugged before crouching down with his back facing Hawkeye. “They don’t have to. All that matters is that the director does.” Phil wasn’t looking at Hawkeye, but he knew that there was surprise written on his features.

Phil was crouched there for about a minute and a half before Hawkeye finally relented and climbed Phil’s back for a piggy back ride back to the chopper. 

—

Phil was reading the terms of the contract out loud to one Clint Barton, but said man seemed to be more interested in petting Growlithe while Gallade seemed to be under the impression that Clint is a stray that Phil adopted. 

Phil sighed out loud. “Are you even listening to me?”

Clint looked up for a second before going back to the petting. “Hey, you said I can choose not to listen.”

“Yes but I thought you’d have the courtesy to at least pretend.” 

Clint huffed. “Tough luck.” 

Phil shook his head at him and placed the contract on the overbed table and stood up. “I can ask them both to stay here for the night, if you’d like.” 

Clint seemed to think it over for a second, with the small rooms med bay had, it seemed highly unlikely for Pidgeot to get out of its pokeball. “Nah. They need to be with you.” 

“I’m not leaving HQ and they know where my office is. Are you sure?”

“Yeah”

Phil gave him a nod and gestured for both Growlithe and Gallade to follow him out of Med bay. While Phil worked in his office, once every few hours, he let either Gallade or Growlithe check and/or play with Clint.

The third time Gallade came back, it was with the contract. Signed by one Clint Barton on the dotted line. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/130210014481/no-i-have-not-seen-the-season-premiere-no)


End file.
